Persona: Endless Destiny
by Daniel Zandiora
Summary: A new adventure through the eyes of five new main characters! The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadows seem to be working together in a new goal. Follow Daniel Zandiora's steps on finding the truth in this cross-over story of Kingdom Hearts and Persona!
1. Embark On A New Journey: Daniel's Side

**Chapter One: Embarking On A New Journey ~Daniel's Side~**

_It's been a year after we defeated Kuroyami Hirasaka, leader of the world-conqueror organization called the Dark Moon, mostly known as the Yamitsuki..._

_Takumi Hidaki…_

_Ranma Zandiora…_

_Kimimaru Niwa…_

_Naomi Hidaki…_

_Rex Caxnon…_

_Van Vatsuki…_

_April Samandra…_

_Those were the names of the people who were there with me during our battles against those world-conquerors. We fought so hard until we finally encountered the organization's leader, who caused so many distortions in other worlds, leading them to their insanity and their destruction…_

_Not until…_

_Those words said by Kuroyami…_

"_Even you have finally defeated the one who casts illusions… You still have to face yourself. Go, find the truth. Find the one…who really started it all."_

_Still confuses me… Face myself? Find the truth? The one who really started it all?_

_I must find the answer… in this new journey…_

_Sorry, but I should embark alone. A new journey._

_I know that… Even I'll embark alone… You can always find me… Jhanz-nesan already knows where I am right now. It always bugs me how she knows what, where, who, when, and how exactly something even she's not that around…_

_But don't worry; I'll call you up if I need your help._

_- Daniel Zandiora_


	2. Return To Domino City: Daniel's Side

**Chapter Two: Returning To My Hometown, Domino City ~Daniel's Side~**

_For those who don't know who I am, the name's Daniel Zandiora. 20 years old, and currently traveling with my Gummi Ship. I defeated Kimimaru and Yamitsuki Leader Kuroyami Hirasaka with my friends. Now I'm on a new journey to learn the truth Kuroyami told me to search for._

_Steering the Gummi Ship was an easy job for me. I have been traveling with my family's Dark Falcon Peak for 5 years. Even though I'm already 20 years old, I still have my same looks just as like last year. My appearance didn't change much, and I'm still wearing the clothes I had in my previous adventure: A blue denim jacket with Gekkoukan High's school logo over a light gray long-sleeved shirt, navy blue denim jeans and a pair of blue-and-white rubber shoes. I still had my weapon of choice, the Guardian Evoker, a highly-technological nodachi made by an Al Bhed whiz kid named Shinra with the help of my older sister, Jhanz Zandiora._

While steering the Gummi Ship, I looked at the wide outer space where I was currently located, and I said. "Looks like I have no lead to start… Maybe I should return to Domino City."

I quickly set the auto-pilot mode of the ship to head to my first destination: Domino City.

Domino City, it was the city where I was born and where I had my childhood experiences. It was…kinda boring to live in that city before. But now, I felt that I wanted to return here. Maybe because it was my hometown.

I landed the Gummi Ship in the Ship Garage. It is located within the woods behind our house, but it was a bit farther than the place where I found that accessories that changed my life. Those three accessories… They were made by my uncle, DexaniZ Ornitier. He was a legendary sage who led the State Illusion Army, the army that led victorious in the Quad-State War and many wars against Heartless armies.

Now for those three accessories…

The Heartless Necklace, a necklace made by Uncle Dex to seal a very powerful Heartless made from Nero Excalion, and my father's Heartless.

The Nobody Ring, a ring also made by Uncle Dex to seal my father's Nobody after sealing the two Heartless in the Heartless Necklace.

Finally, the Keyblade Bracelet, a bracelet served as a barrier against the two accessories' darkness sealed within, and was used to seal the dark Keyblade Nero used, the Shadow Morpher, which I wielded when I was 17 years old.

Now, after landing my Gummi Ship, I went inside our mansion, not until I was attacked by three Shadow Heartless. Two Shadows jumped into me quickly, but I quickly slashed them with my sword, making them disappear. The other one dove into the ground, looking like a shadow, and headed into where I am. Not until the Shadow rose up again, and I stabbed it with my weapon.

"Don't tell me this place became infested with Heartless?" I asked myself cluelessly, and then I quickly ran into my room in the mansion.

My room was located in the right corner found in the 2nd floor of the mansion. I found out that my room wasn't infested yet. And quickly after getting some stuff and provisions, I quickly went outside the mansion and went into the city.

"Next time I come back, I'm gonna ask help so I could eliminate all Heartless in the mansion." I said with a lively manner and headed in the Domino City Central Park.


	3. Painkiller & Deathscythe: Kouichi's Side

**Chapter Three: The Painkiller Meets The Deathscythe ~Kouichi's Side~**

"Man… It's been a while since I was with the Turks… Tseng will really pay the price why they placed me in a dull place like this…" I said with a sigh.

_Hey, I'm a different guy. The name's Kouichi Nakasawa, a member of the Turks, originally came from The Planet. 21 years old, and was assigned to protect this city. Very cheerful, energetic, and serious at work, you'll hate me when I'm serious. Fists are my only weapons, but I still use a handgun for other purposes. I enjoy listening band pop songs, and also got hyped with a typical song which everyone likes until now…_

Domino City Central Park, a park where citizens of Domino enjoy doing outdoor activities, like playing outdoor sports and having picnics on the grass. I was told to stay here on put in this post here in the park.

"Man, this is kinda boring…" I said with a loud sigh.

_I have black short hair, with a large yellow bang on the right side and blue short bangs on the left side of my hair. I'm 6'3" tall, so I'm kinda easy to see when I'm in a very large crowd. I'm wearing an orange-and-gray shirt with flame designs and a skull and crossbones logo on the left side. And also it has a word placed in front of the shirt: "PAINKILLER". I'm also wearing denim pants and I've been carrying the coat I received when I became a Turk._

As I was keeping an eye out of the people in the park, I suddenly heard two people overtalking about something.

"Did you here? The guy who defeated the Yamitsuki leader is here! And I heard that he was originally from our city!" The woman said. "Really? That's cool." The man replied back.

"I want to see him! What was his name?" The woman asked. "It was… Daniel Zandiora, was it?" The man answered unsurely.

I heard that this 'Daniel Zandiora' came back home in his hometown. I already heard some things about him… Defeating world-conquerors for 2 years, huh? He's cool, though. I want to see him in person, but I don't even know why…

While I'm here stuck at my post in the park, I was glancing at the park's sights, until I saw someone very familiar. Familiar that even young kids would know. It was him.

He was really here. It was Daniel Zandiora. And I think he was looking for something…

After a while, he walked straightly into my post and asked, "Sir, can I ask something? Where's the shopping mall?"

He was different than I expected. I thought he was taller than me, but he was just 2 inches lower than me.

I pointed the way to the eastern side and said in an orderly manner, "At that path, you'll turn left and until you reached the first block, turn right."

"Oh, I see… Thanks." He said with a smile, and then he started to stare at my coat. "A member of the Turks, eh? What's your name?" He asked.

"Kouichi. Kouichi Nakasawa. I heard a lot from you in The Planet, Daniel Zandiora. Especially Reeve, after all your help during the Battle of Midgar." I told him confidently.

"Please, just call me Daniel. And also, haven't anyone decided to eliminate the Heartless in the Zandiora Mansion yet?" He asked.

"Hmm… As I heard from the police, they haven't planned it yet. And maybe they wouldn't plan it at all. They think that place was turned into a haunted mansion due to Heartless infestations. You want help on eliminating the Heartless and restore it to its previous glory? I could give you a hand." I told him. And he nodded happily.

"Sure, but first, I'll go to the shopping mall. Perhaps you could point where I could buy new clothes, and also perhaps I should get a haircut…" Daniel held his hair as he was shy about it. "I haven't got a haircut since."

"I could lead the way for ya, is it okay?" I asked him with a short giggle. And he nodded again. After that, The Deathscythe and I went on our way ahead to the Domino City Shopping Mall…


	4. He Needs A Chaperone: Kouichi's Side

**Chapter Four: I Think He Needs A Chaperone ~ Kouichi's Side~**

The Domino City Shopping Mall, the only place that changed a lot since Daniel was here… And he felt it was strange. Maybe because he haven't visited Domino a lot for quite some time, and I know how he feels. And I kinda felt it inside him, that he was kinda lost in his own hometown.

After entering the mall, Daniel quickly headed to a nearby directory and looked for stores that sell men's apparel. I thought he completely forgot that I was there with him.

"I never thought that he's quick when it comes on looking for a directory…" I told myself with a sigh. I stood up near the escalator to wait for him. And I think he already wrote a whole piece of paper where he'll buy his new clothes…

After a while, Daniel went in front of me and asked, "I never thought that this mall would be huge. But first, I'll head to the barber shop to have my haircut… It's only downstairs. And thanks by the way."

"No problem. Call me when you're done. Here's my cell number." I told him, and we exchanged cellphone numbers. My cellphone looks like a business phone. It's a bit old, but it's fine, and it was from my father. And I was surprised with Daniel's cellphone, it was like a PDA because it was touchscreen, and it even had a stylus.

After we exchanged numbers, Daniel went downstairs, and I went outside and looked at the sky. It was blue and soothing.

Pulling out my cellphone reminds me the old days... Living in the town of Gongaga, hometown of the SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair. Having a strict mother and a loving father… It's life, after all…

I didn't realize that I was reminiscing for an hour, until I just received a text message from Daniel.

"_Hey. Just finished my haircut. Didn't expect it would last an hour. Meet me in the Department Store."_

After reading the message, I returned inside and headed into the Department Store.

As I went inside the store, I looked for Daniel while walking. Not until I saw him looking for collared vests. After that haircut, he looked different. Getting used into his shoulder-length messy hair would trick anyone who's not used in his new haircut. His hair became shorter, but became spikier, and his bangs became a bit shorter. And it's kinda like his hair was turned upside-down.

"Hey. Nice look. You look different now. But you'd be cooler if you have new clothes" I told him with a smile.

"That's why I'm here, right? To look for new clothes." He told me while he was looking for a perfect collared vest. "You know, I just bought a black long-sleeved shirt with red flame designs on the sleeves' ends, and navy blue denim pants. It kinda reminds me of Kimimaru… And all I need now is a vest perfect for it. And also I need new pair of rubber shoes."

"I see… Hmm…" I said and looked for collared vests, and I asked him, "What's the color scheme you wanted?"

"Black and any shades of blue, but not lighter from normal blue. I don't like light blue." Daniel replied while still looking for the perfect collared vest.

After a while, I saw a collared vest that was perfect for Daniel's description. It had navy blue on the chest downwards, and had black on the shoulder part. It also had a red buckle on the collar part, fit for Daniel's Konoha forehead protector and his SEES armlet's color. "How about this?" I asked him as I showed him the collared vest I saw.

Daniel stared at the collared vest and his eyes were expressing happiness. I felt it was the right one. "This is it! Thank you so much!" He said happily and quickly grabbed the vest and bought it immediately.

After buying the vest, Daniel tugged me to find a new pair of rubber shoes, and during we were looking, we chatted about different things, and became friends. It took an hour until he bought the pair he liked.


	5. These Guys are Rivals?: Daniel's Side

**Chapter Five: I Didn't Know That These Guys Are Rivals… ~Daniel's Side~**

After buying all I need in the shopping mall, I asked Kouichi, "Hey, could you help me exterminate the Heartless in the Zandiora Mansion tomorrow? I'll call you up when we'll start."

"Sure, no problem. See ya later, friend!" Kouichi said, and he went on ahead to his next destination.

After we part ways, I decided to head to the hotel to stay for the night. And then a while, I bumped into someone familiar.

"Hey, look where you're goi- Huh? Hey, you look familiar…" The young man said, and he stared at my face and said, and I think he remembered my scar on my left eye. "Daniel?"

"I'm glad that you remember me, Allen. It's been quite some time." Daniel said with a smile. "How are things going around?"

"Here, getting hyped because I got some skills in kickboxing, and didn't April told you that she was training me? So you could trust me in combat. And hey, did you see that your mansion got infested with Heartless? Those were the dudes you fought before, right?" Allen said, and he thought something was strange. "Hey, you're taller than me now! Before, you were this little brat that I'm bragging on since we're in middle school!"

Now, he was 2 inches lower than me. And also, I forgot to introduce him. He's Allen Zukki, one of my classmates when we're still in middle school. Before, he was a bully, and wasn't used to be open with others, not until I befriended him.

We talked while we're walking around, and I decided to stay in Allen's place for the night rather than in the hotel.

The next day…

I decided to wear my new clothes. Just as I expected, they were a perfect match. After I packed some of my things, I tried to send a text message to Kouichi.

"_Hey. Let's meet up in your post in the park later at 9:00 AM sharp. And be prepared. We'll begin the Heartless Extermination in the Zandiora Mansion."_

I woke Allen up, who's been drooling in his sleep like always. And he prepared himself for the extermination later. Combat boots, knuckles, equipment he needed for combat, those were the things he brought. "I think you've been trying to exterminate them for sometime. Is it why you bring these things?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied.

And before 9AM, we left Allen's place and headed to the park.

At the park…

"Why didn't we head straight to the mansion?" He asked. "Because we can't do it all alone. I already asked help to a certain person yesterday in this place, and I asked him if he could help him." I answered, and we finally reached the place where Kouichi had his post.

He was there, waiting as usual, until I greeted him with a smile and a wave. "Hey, Kouichi-san!"

Kouichi quickly glanced where he heard my voice, and suddenly messed up my hair with his right hand. He said, "You were excited in wearing those clothes, huh? But, it really suits you."

"You know this guy!?" Allen suddenly yelled at me. "Huh? You know this guy? It wouldn't be obvious because you're always around here." I told him.

"You! Daniel, you know that guy!?" Kouichi yelled at me after I talked to Allen. "Argh! I had enough! Do you know each other!?" I asked them both with an irritating manner.

"Well, he's the one who's been so boastful that he's better than me! We fought against each other in the Zandiora Mansion Woods, that's why some trees there are taken down. Sorry about that…" Allen said in an uncomfortable manner.

"Looks who's talking. You're the one who started to flex your muscles without reason, thinking that yours are cooler and bigger!" Kouichi said in an irritating manner. And they started to have a verbal quarrel against each other.

"Man! Can't you hold of grip of yourselves!? Man, you two are like little kids fighting over some toy!" I told them angrily. I suddenly smacked their heads to make them quiet, and tugged them into the Zandiora Mansion Gate.

**Daniel's Party****:**

_- Daniel Zandiora_

_- Kouichi Nakasawa (Guest)_

_- Allen Zukki (Guest)_


	6. The Velvet Room: Daniel's Side

**Chapter Six: Welcome To The Velvet Room ~Daniel's Side~**

The Zandiora Mansion, the home of Rander Zandiora and Crystal Ornitier with their three sons and one daughter, now turned into a nest of Heartless. The once-magnificent masterpiece turned into a grotesque place of abomination. Now, Kouichi, Allen, and I, second son of Rander and Crystal, are now preparing to start the restoration of the mansion.

"Man, this place now gives me the creeps." Allen said scarily. "Heh. No wonder you're a coward." Kouichi said in a boastful manner. "You said what!?" Allen said angrily, and then I quickly smacked their heads again. "Maybe you want to go first? I hope you know this place better now than I am." I threatened them so that they would stop arguing.

We went inside the front door of the mansion. Other objects inside were broken, some were misplaced. Wild vines started to grow within, making some paths closed.

"The longer we're in here, the creepier it gets." Kouichi said. "I agree with ya." Allen said with a sigh, and asked something. "And it's weird that you're not scared. Maybe because this is your house?"

"It's not that. But we have to be careful. Don't lower your guard. And I think we have company." I said, and then a group of Heartless appeared in front of us and started to attack us.

Kouichi prepared his knuckles and placed bullets in his handgun, and eventually attacked the Heartless near him. Allen made his battle stance and started kicking the other Heartless to distract them, while I pulled out my Guardian Evoker from my scroll and slashed the other Heartless.

After defeating the other Heartless, other Heartless started to spawn around us and attacked us, until we were completely outnumbered. I quickly used Teleportation Jutsu to flee from them, and eventually arrived in a safe area within the mansion.

"Phew! Those were hard, even though they're just Heartless." I said in a tiring manner, and I found out that the safe area we landed was my room. "Wait, this is your room, right?" Allen asked me, and I felt something strange inside our current location, so I said, "Yeah. And I feel something off around here…"

Inside the rooms, there were two doors. The right door leads to the corridor in the mansion, and the left door lead to a terrace facing the Zandiora Mansion Woods. From the last I went here, which was yesterday, the left door was blocked by vines. But now… I could see a shining velvet blue door. I asked the two, "Hey, do you see that blue door over there? It wasn't there since I last came here, which was yesterday."

Allen looked at the left door and scratched his head, "Huh? What're you talking about? That door is blocked with vines. And it ain't blue."

"You can't see it? How about you, Kouichi?" I asked and switched my vision at Kouichi.

"Blue? Hmm… I could see the blue glow… But I can't see what it is…" Kouichi said cluelessly, and then suddenly time stopped.

Kouichi and Allen stopped moving, and it was quiet. Too quiet. Nothing was moving. And suddenly, a woman's voice spoke in my mind. _"Enter the Velvet Room, Daniel. We were waiting for this moment. Please give us a moment of your time."_

Slowly and nervous, I headed and entered the mysterious blue room with my eyes closed.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

The room looked so cozy, maybe because of its color and almost resembled the foyer in the old mansion in Twilight Town. There were three unusual objects located in the far end of the room: a large hourglass with endless sand located in the left corner, a briefcase with an Evoker and an S.E.E.S. armlet located in the right corner, and a widescreen flat TV showing the words _'Midnight Channel'_ located in the middle. A pair of shelves full of wine bottles and wine glasses is placed on the left and right sides of the room. A mid-size sofa was placed in the middle of the room, along with a small table in front of it and a chair is located beside the sofa with a book placed on the chair's armrest. Lastly, a large sofa is placed a few feet away from the small table.

Suddenly, two mysterious figures appeared in the room. One was sitting on the sofa, and the other one was sitting on the other chair with a book. The one sitting on the sofa had an appearance of an old man, wearing a pale black tuxedo, and had a long nose and creepy eyes. He looked into my eyes and spoke, "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man."

"Who're you? And-" I asked the mysterious man, and I suddenly stopped because the other figure holding a book was very familiar. And I suddenly shouted, "JHANZ-NESAN!? What are you doing in a place like this!?"

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to be your acquaintance. And it seems you know my assistant, Jhanz. You know him? And is it why he's here chosen to be one of our guests in the Velvet Room?" The mysterious man spoke in a delightful voice.

"Yes. He's my younger brother, Master." Jhanz spoke in an orderly manner, and then she opened the book she held. Suddenly, a blank card with a two-faced mask on the back appeared floating above the book.

"What is this place, anyway?" I asked the two of them. It was mysterious, though. Why Jhanz is inside this mysterious room? And who is this Igor? So many questions I wanted to ask…

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. And I think you have a future that'll change your life. Take that road until you reach the truth you are searching for. Hold onto this." Igor said, and then the card that was floating above Jhanz's book went in front of Igor and gave it to me using some sort of telekinesis. After the card flew to me, I caught it with my hand and put it inside my right pocket.

"That object will decide if you have the potential or not. Think of it as a contract that'll abide your responsibilities and for your actions. Later on, use it when you hear a mysterious voice in your mind. After you use it, return here. And also, the source of the Heartless is in our parents' room. Be sure to defeat the core within." Jhanz said, but it was kinda confusing, but later on maybe I could understand what they really mean. But the only thing I understood was when she told me that the source of the infestation is in my parents' room.

After she said those words, I closed my eyes. And as I open my eyes, I realized that I was back in the room in the mansion, and Kouichi and Allen seemed to be back to normal.

"So what now?" Allen asked, and I think he was already impatient. "Hey, were you talking to somebody else earlier?" Kouichi asked me, and I thought that he was a little aware when I was in that Velvet Room.

"I don't know… But we should be going now. I think the main source of the Heartless is in my parents' room." I told them, and then we went outside my room, and headed to my parents' room in the highest floor. And I tried to check if the card Igor and Jhanz gave me was still in my pocket, to check if it wasn't a dream. It was in my pocket, meaning that it wasn't a dream. It was real…


	7. The Mysterious Blue Glow: Kouichi's Side

**Chapter Six Dot Five: The Mysterious Blue Glow… ~Kouichi's Side~**

After Daniel used a ninja technique to save us from those countless Heartless, we arrived in his room in the mansion. Daniel quickly asked us, "Hey, do you see that blue door over there? It wasn't there since I last came here, which was yesterday."

Allen looked at the left door and scratched his head, "Huh? What're you talking about? That door is blocked with vines. And it ain't blue."

"You can't see it? How about you, Kouichi?" The brunet asked and switched his vision at me.

I looked where Daniel saw that blue door, but I could only see a blue glow. "Blue? Hmm… I could see the blue glow… But I can't see what it is…" I said cluelessly, and then I felt a little shock. I noticed that Allen wasn't moving. I couldn't see that clearly, and I couldn't move either.

Still, I thought it was just an illusion… But I heard that Daniel was talking to himself, but he looked like he was talking to somebody else.

"Who're you? And-"

"JHANZ-NESAN!? What are-"

"What is this-"

It happened like a second, and then I found out that Allen was moving again, and quickly asked. "So what now?"

I think he was already lost his patience in staying longer in the mansion. I looked at Daniel, who was looking where the blue glow was, and I asked, "Hey, were you talking to somebody else earlier?"

"I don't know… But we should be going now. I think the main source of the Heartless is in my parents' room." He told us, and then we went outside his room, and headed to his parents' room. And I saw Daniel picked up something from his pocket. It was a blank card. But the weird thing is, Allen didn't even notice that Daniel pulled out something from his pocket.


	8. PERSONA: Daniel's Side

**Chapter Seven: P-E-R-S-O-N-A ~Daniel's Side~**

As we were heading to our next destination, we encountered Heartless and these strange creatures attacked us. Allen kicked the Heartless away, and Kouichi tried to shoot the strange creatures using his handgun, but it doesn't affect those beings. Those strange creatures looked like sticky black slime and they were wearing blue masks with the Roman number I.

"What the!? These creatures just keep evading my bullets!" Kouichi complained while he was still shooting the creatures with his handgun. "Don't waste your bullets! Just focus on our goal on reaching to my parents' room!" I yelled at them, and then we ran ahead to reach our destination.

"_These creatures aren't Heartless… But what are they? They didn't appear when I first arrived here yesterday…"_ I thought while fleeing from the other Heartless and those strange creatures, and we didn't notice that it was already 6 in the evening. It was darker now in the mansion, and the only lights we use are those lamps that shine along the corridor. We ran and ran as we encountered many Heartless and the strange creatures.

We arrived in the highest floor, where my parents' room is located. Both sides of the door leading to the room were infested by Heartless and the strange creatures. Allen was at the left side of corridor; Kouichi was at the right side; and I was in front of the door.

"You go on ahead! I'll keep those incoming Heartless busy at the left!" Allen yelled, and then he started attacking the Heartless that were coming from the left side. "I'll be at your back! I'm not just a close-range fighter; you can depend on me when it comes to long-range! I'll keep those creatures busy!" Kouichi yelled, and then he reloaded his gun and started attacking the creatures with his handgun and eventually switching it with his fists as his alternative.

As those two were trying to get those enemies busy, I quickly opened the door and encountered a giant plant-like creature stuck on the ground and the wall. It was a Heartless, because it has the Heartless emblem on its body. But it was more similar to the strange creatures we just encountered a while ago, because it had the blue mask the other creatures had.

Swinging with its tentacle-like vines, it tried to strangle me, but I managed to cut it with my sword. But it grew back, and tried to whip me with three vines. I blocked the first one, but the other two slapped me even I tried to dodge it. After it attacked, I tried to regain my balance, and jumped in front of my opponent with a piercing slash. Suddenly, the enemy's body made a hole on it so it would evade my attack. I was trapped inside its body, staying within its darkness… Having my neck, abdomen, and my legs tied with its tentacles.

After a couple of seconds, I heard something in my mind…

_I am thou, art thou I.__  
From the sea of thy soul, I come.__  
I am Deathscythe, Guardian of the Dark.  
The time has come.  
Open thy eyes,  
And call forth what is within…_

After hearing those words, I remembered the thing Jhanz-nesan told me. _"Later on, use it when you hear a mysterious voice in your mind."_ The card Igor and Jhanz gave me! I quickly pulled out the card from my pocket and heard Jhanz-nesan's voice. _"Those things with numbered masks are called Shadows. They feed on peoples' minds, unlike Heartless, that they hunt for peoples' hearts. To defeat them, summon your other self, yell the word: Persona!"_

"Per-so-na!" I cried, and then the card I held was surrounded with a flame-like blue aura. And then I was able to get free from the boss' body.

After I leaped into the ground, the blank card I obtained before now a picture of a red-and-black armored knight wielding a scythe-like sword. Allen and Kouichi were still keeping those Heartless and those Shadows busy. And then, I looked at the Heartless Shadow and it became dizzy after what I did within it.

"With this new power, this will be a new adventure, all right!" I said in a confident voice.


	9. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?: Kouichi's Side

**Chapter Seven Dot Five: What The Hell Are Those… Things, Anyway!? ~Kouichi's Side~**

After Daniel entered the door to his parents' house, I was helping Allen on keeping the Heartless and those…things distracted and busy from getting to Daniel.

"Dammit! What the hell are those…things, anyway!?" I complained as I was exchanging blows with the strange creatures I was trying to get busy with. "Like the hell I know! Just keep 'em busy until Daniel finishes his job in there!" Allen yelled, as he was kicking the Heartless with his lightning-fast feet.

The Heartless and those things won't stop coming around to stop us. "To make it easier and useful, let's cooperate!" I told Allen in a loud voice. "Got it!" He answered.

Allen and I went near the door and started attacking our enemies in unison, using different combos we tried and invented to defeat these guys.

When we almost defeated our enemies, we heard Daniel shouted the word, "Persona".

"Persona? What the hell is that!?" I asked Allen, while I'm still attacking the strange creatures with my gun and my fists. "I dunno. That's the first time I heard that word from him." He replied.

And suddenly, after he just shouted that word, a blue glow shone from the room.

"What happened!?" I yelled, and then I quickly rushed into the room and checked what happened.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone here, dammit!" Allen shouted, as he was still attacking the Heartless and those strange creatures all by himself.


	10. Shadows : Daniel's Side

**Chapter Eight: Shadows, Suppressed Human Thoughts… ~Daniel's Side~**

Kouichi suddenly opened the door and yelled, "What happened!?" I quickly looked back at Kouichi and warned him. "Stay back! It's too dangerous! Let me do this!"

I threw the Persona card, and then I summoned a sword clone from my scroll to hit it, and chanted a spell for it to cast, "Deathscythe! Agilao!"

The armored knight Deathscythe appeared above me, and cast a Fire spell at the Heartless Shadow. The enemy couldn't block the attack, because it was its weakness.

"Hey! Let's attack the Shadow now together!" I shouted at Kouichi and Allen, and the two quickly rushed beside me. "What the hell is THAT!?" Allen asked surprisingly. "It's a Shadow, and we must attack now before it's too late." I told them. "Let's go, partner!" Kouichi said. "Alright!" I said happily, and then we quickly rushed into the enemy and attacked with all our might. After countless attacks we did to it, we finally defeated it.

After defeating it, the remaining Heartless and Shadows disappeared. We succeeded in restoring it into a non-Heartless area.

After that, we stayed in the hotel, lying on a bed. "Man, what a day… You guys alright?" I asked the two.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just got a few bruises and cuts. Man, those Heartless were so annoying. But what were those things with masks earlier? Even that big Heartless you fought had that mask on it." Allen said.

"I wonder… If they were Purebreed Heartless, they should have glowing yellow eyes. But they don't. And, if they were Emblem Heartless, the Heartless emblem should be present on them…" Kouichi said.

"Shadows…" I told them. "Shadows…?" Kouichi asked. "That's what you call those things." I replied. "How'd you know?" Allen asked. "My sister told me earlier. Before I got that power…"

"Power? You mean that Persona thing?" Kouichi asked. "Yeah…" I said in a tiring way.

"I should we should get some rest. It was a tiring day." Allen said, and then he started snoring…

I closed my eyes, and as soon as I open it, I found myself back in the Velvet Room…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems that it was Deathscythe that heeded your calling." The mysterious man Igor said and he giggled.


End file.
